When preparing and serving food, particularly salads and the like, it often is necessary to cut up (and/or chop) and serve the food from a bowl. Although there are conventional service utensils for serving food from a bowl, conventional knives and scissors are not well adapted for performing cutting in such a restricted environment. Specifically, the shape of traditional blades does not allow for easy maneuvering in the parabolic environment of a bowl. In addition, the curved sides of a bowl, as well as the materials of which a typical bowl is constructed, do not provide an ideal cutting surface for conventional blades.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a cutting device with features that are particularly well suited for both cutting and serving food from a bowl, or other similar restricted environment. In particular, the kitchen shears of the present invention can have features such as one or more specially curved blades, curved ribs with cutting edges, and wing attachments for the blades and/or ribs, that allow for the scooping up of food in a bowl. Once scooped up by the device, one or more opposing blades can be put into motion, so as to cross the curved blade(s) and/or ribs, and cut the food. Thus, the present invention provides a way to scoop up food in a bowl that would otherwise be difficult to handle with a conventional knife, and support the food while the chopping of it is easily performed. Also, the chopping is easily performed regardless of the bowl's surface materials, since the device provides its own cutting surface. This makes cutting easier and protects the surface of the bowl.